Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones may have a notification function using lighting units such as Light Emitted Diodes (LED's). The lighting units are located on the outer surface of one or more housings. The lighting units can notify users by lighting their LED's when incoming calls or emails are received.
However, the users may not hold or carry the portable electronic device with the outer surface of the housings, having the LED's, facing them. Thus, the user may not see the LED's being lit thereby missing the notification. Therefore, there is a need for further improvement in the notification method of portable electronic devices.